


Hope

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [126]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped in the prison after the inside attack, Carol waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

It seemed like the dark would go on forever, and she let her mind drift just to stay aware and awake. Focusing on anything too much just made the time seem to pass more slowly, and it already felt like an eternity had passed. In the dark it was impossible to know if it was the same day or if three days had come and gone. And she didn’t even know what had happened.

Carol kept moving her foot, but the door remained stubbornly stuck in place. It moved a few inches open and closed, but she didn’t have the strength to push any harder and she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to anyway. She could hear walkers outside in the hall and one of them still had her knife embedded into its neck. Without that weapon she had nothing to fight with but her hands.

She leaned back against the cement wall and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn’t actually see it, but she knew it was there and that somewhere out there the others might still be alive, or fighting for their lives. It just didn’t make sense. They had been careful about the doors and gates, how could they have missed walkers inside like that? Unless someone had left a gate open on purpose? Could someone have done something like that? Carol didn’t think any of their group would have done such a thing, but they had already found one small group of prisoners that had survived, maybe there were others.

It was cold, sitting on and against the cement. The floor seemed to leech any heat from her body and she shivered slightly. She had lost her scarf, not that it would have helped much, but it would have been something else to keep hold of as she waited. Her thoughts were always going in circles. The scarf made her think of how she lost it, and she had to close her eyes for a few minutes.

T-Dog was dead. He had saved her life, and he knew he was going to die but he fought anyway and it gave her the chance to get away. She would never forget that. Carol just hoped that there weren’t other deaths. When they started running it looked as though everyone was starting to scatter, and any of them could have been killed. She didn’t know if anyone else was alive, or if they were all fine and thought that she was dead.

Plus, it seemed like every time they had a plan for what to do when it came time for the baby to be born something happened to ruin it. What if Lori had needed her help and she wasn’t there to give it? She hoped that the baby hadn’t come yet, but with the stress and excitement, she couldn’t guess what might happen. Hope, Carol scoffed at the very notion, she kept hoping things and it was just a bunch of wishful thinking that never got her anywhere in the past. She didn’t know what had happened or what was going on, and hoping wasn’t going to change any of it. She just had to be practical and keep herself alive for a little longer, keep moving in case someone noticed the door she was trapped behind before the walkers did, and listen for a sign that she wasn’t the only one left.


End file.
